True Love
by ace.0892
Summary: Theo and Lily are dating on a restaurant but beautiful girls caught Theo's eyes, they went to Casey after the date and Theo set Lily up to have a date on Casey. will this work?
1. Chapter 1

_** *True Love***_

_**Chapter 1: Lily's First Date**_

_***This happened after the Final Fury***_

**Lily and Theo had their FIRST DATE at a fancy restaurant. Lily is wearing a yellow spaghetti dress, and it is long as her knees, while Theo is wearing a Tuxedo.**

_***At the Restaurant***_

**They entered the Restaurant it is fancy, and the place is very Romantic, but they heard some noises when they looked at the table where the noise is coming from they saw a bunch of girls sitting, Lily is annoyed but when she looked at Theo he saw him starring at the beautiful girls. She saw Theo still starring at the girls when they sat down to the table.**

_***LILY'S POV***_

_***What was about those girls almost everyone is starring at them* **_**I thinks for myself, I wave my hands in front of Theo.**

"**Theo, Theo, THEO!" I shouted having Theo's attention.**

"**So what are we talking about here?" He asked.**

"**Nothing I'm just thinking not going to date you anymore when I caught you starring at those girls again" I said to him angrily.**

"**Oh… sorry I promise I won't do it again" He said to me with his Promising Eyes.**

"**Ok let's order" she called the waiter and said " I'll have SPICY BEEF SATAY how about you Theo?" He then said "I'll have Tenderloin steak".**

"**Okay sir, what do you want for your drinks?" the waiter asked**

"**Water only" we both said**

_***After 30 mins. Our foods were served. After they eat Theo was the one who broke their silence ***_

"**Uhmmmm I never thought that you would go out with me" he said**

"**Why is that?" I said**

"**Because I Always thought that you like Casey."He said while looking at me**

"**Well I have to admit I had a crush on Casey because I thought you like another girl." I smiled**

"**Well still now?" He said less confident.**

"**Well…. A little but if this doesn't work I'll have a huge crush to him again. " I said laughing, we both laugh but I saw him stare again to those girls then I said to him, "this will not work sorry Theo but with you starring like that to them sorry but where still best friend right" I said confidently.**

"**Yeah, of course we're Best Friend." We both smile and pay for the check and leave.**

_***END OF THE CHAPTER***_


	2. Chapter 2

_***CHAPTER 2: A DAY BEFORE LILY'S 2**__**ND**__** DATE***_

_***Lily and Theo arrive at the Pai Zhua Academy, And all of them are taking a break.***_

_***NO ONE'S POV***_

"**Hey Master Casey, how are you doing here?" Lily and Theo greated**

"**Oh… Hey, it's okay, how about you two, how's the date?" He asked**

"**Well it didn't work, because Theo is staring at some beautiful girls" She said while looking at both of them.**

"**Well actually I suppose to have Lily a dinner date tomorrow well I booked already and payed for it well RJ asked me to help him with something at the Jungle Karma, so I was wondering if Lily and You could go, but before you answered no, it is under Lily's name so you really need to go." He explained**

"**Well why me?" Casey asked but before Theo could answer **

**Lily said "Okay well be there at 6:00 pm" she answered**

"**O...kay" Casey said while wondering why Lily answered YES.**

"**It's a fancy one Casey so wear your Tux." Theo advised Casey.**

_***LILY'S POV***_

**Why did I say yes, wait I need to find a beautiful dress, **_**When she found one,**_** here it is wait I need to be beautiful tomorrow, so Casey would adore me, wait what I'm I thinking, woaahhh easy Lily easy, inhale exhale, ahhhhhhhhh I can't relax I need to be perfect for tomorrow.**

_***CASEY'S POV***_

**I'm prefaring for my date tomorrow, I prefered his Tux and think about what will happen tomorrow in my bed when suddenly somebody knock at my door at the Pai Zhua, it was Jarrod and Camille.**

"**Come in, what is it Jarrod?" I asked.**

"**I heared that you and Lily will have a date tomorrow." Camille said to me.**

"**Yes and?" I asked them.**

"**But who would be in charge?" Jarrod asked me.**

"**Well It's easy, YOU." I said.**

"**Okay, good night master." They both said then I smile at them.**

**Then I Fall to sleep.**

_***END OF THE CHAPTER***_


End file.
